Unknow Senju
by shadowD1993
Summary: Everyone knows the potter but what if there was more to the evens then what appeared.
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Help!" a red haired boy's voice screamed through an old house

"We must hurry "a bushy brown haired girl said to a black haired boy as they ran through the house and up the stairs. As they reached the door and saw their red haired friend in the corner holding his rat tight, which the rat looked like it wanted to run away; so it started to bite the boys' hand.

"Ron what is wrong and where is the grim?" the black haired boy said. Ron stuttered and was so scared he couldn't speak for a moment.

"Well Ron where is the grim" said the bushy haired girl

"Haaarrryy, Heerrmionne, he is an Animagus!" Ron said as he pointed behind them.

Whipping their heads to look behind them; they saw a man who looked like he was in his mid 30s but he was really thin with long shaggy hair and he was wearing rags for clothes. They knew who this man was because he had so many wanted posters. He was Sirius Black, murderer, betrayer and named the most dangerous person in England right now.

"Give me the rat" he spoke in a raspy voice

"Whyyy do you want Scabbers?" Ron stuttered

"Just give me the rat, kids. I don't want any trouble" said Sirius as he started walking towards Ron. Harry jumped in front of him and disarmed Sirius surprising him, knowing that he was weak since he has been on the run but really didn't think a kid could have disarmed him still.

"**Expelliarmus**" someone shouted and Harry's wand went flying to Sirius. Harry whipped his head to where the spell came from and saw Professor Lupin was the one who cast the spell.

"Remus!" Sirius ran over to his old friend and gave him a brotherly clasp while saying "I found him, I found him"

"I know we got him now" Remus said

"You're helping the guy who betrayed my parents! How could you? You were their friend!" yelled Harry

"Harry you must understand, you don't know the whole story" Remus told Harry

"Hey Remus who's the kid and why does he think I betrayed his parents?" Sirius asked

Everyone looked at Sirius with a puzzled expression on their face. "How could he not know who I am? I thought he was after me to kill me" thought Harry

"Sirius you remember Harry, Harry Potter your godson?" Remus said with a hint of confusion.

"He's not Harry he doesn't look anything like my godson" Sirius said with confusion. "What do you mean I am not Harry, how can I not be? I am the son of James and Lily Potter?" Harry yelled not understand what was going on.

"My godson has amber eyes and white hair just like his grandfather on his mother side. How could you forget what he looked like Moony?" Sirius told them

As they were talking nobody but Remus saw Peter sneak out of Ron's hands and make a break for the exit.

"**Stupefy**" Remus yelled hitting the rat I mid jump. "Lets deal with the rat and then we'll have Sirius explain what he means" Remus told the group

Skip to 6 hours later

Harry and Hermione had gone back into the past as Sirius was captured after him and Harry had been attacked by dementors. No matter what they did Pettigrew still escaped and now is long gone.

"Harry you have to come with me things are going to get bad and we need to start preparing you. Dumbledore is using you and things aren't what they seem to be." Sirius pleaded with Harry. Harry seeing the emotion that Sirius was displaying knew he could trust his godfather.

"Ok I trust you" he said to Sirius

"Good now hop on, I have we have to go and pick something up before we can find your grandfather" Sirius said as he pull Harry up on Buckbeak

"Where are we going and I having a grandfather?" Harry asked as they flew over the forest, into the dark night only lighted by the radiance of the full moon.

"You'll see and yes you do but I'll tell you more when we get where we are going" Sirius said with a smirk as they came upon a cave that was only a couple a miles away from Hogsmead. Sirius walked into the cave turning into his dog animagus form and started to dig a hole in the corner of the cave. Harry tried to look at what Sirius was digging up but couldn't see because of how dark the cave was. Sirius started to haul something up that looked like a very big scroll.

"Now Harry before I begin the story let me show you the real you" Sirius said as he wave the wand he stole from Olivanders before looking for Pettigrew.

"**Finite**" spoke Sirius as he pointed the wand at Harry. Harry didn't notice anything until he felt his body start to grow. Even tho his body was malnourished he seemed to have grown from 5'1 to 5'10 and he looked down and saw himself gaining muscles rapidly. His hair also started to grow and as he could see from his bangs they turned silver. Sirius then turned to a bowl he put here from when he was staying here waiting for the school year to start.

"Aguamenti" Sirius said as the bowl filled up with water.

"Lumos"

"Harry look in the water and see your true self." Sirius told him. Harry picked up and saw that his hair had turn silver and had more spikes in it, his face was more define, he had 3 red marks on his face and his had turned from emerald to a deep red and he didn't need his glasses anymore which was surprising.

"Ok Harry I know you must have a lot of questions but you must hear the story of your grandfather which should answer some of your questions" Sirius told him

"Your grandfathers' name is Tobirama Senju"

_**Flashback- September 12th, 1959**_

Tobirama Senju also know as Tobi (_not Tobi evil villain) _by his friends; was working on a new space- time jutsu that he has been working on for months called the** Space–Time Migration ** which could take anyone to any place where they have been before and hopefully teleport anyone to the location of the person you are thinking of. This Jutsu could change the world but it would be kept S-ranked secrete because it could be used easily against them if someone from another village found it out.

This is going to be his first time trying anything like this: basically he had to calm his body in such a meditate state that he could become one with chakra and have the chakra take him to where he wanted to go. As soon as he started the jutsu ready to go to the chair that was right across the room from him

What he didn't know was at the same time he perform the Jutsu was that in another world a probe called The Lunik 2 was being shot to the moon but as it was going up it sent a shock wave of energy as it left the atmosphere. Unknown to anyone it disrupted the chakra of one man's jutsu transporting him to another world completely changing everything.

Tobi didn't know what happened during the teleportation but when he appeared he saw he wasn't in the same room, but he was in a strange room that he had never saw before. He went over to the window expecting to see the Konohagakure but what he saw was a line of brick houses. He had never heard of any place like this before, he **body flicker** to the top of the house and saw things he could never believe was possible, metal machines going down roads, big metal birds that flew back in the sky. He flickered back into the house and pulled out scroll.

"I wonder if I can still summon, I know I can feel my chakra so I still should be able to." He thought as he put the scroll down and made quick hand signs and pressed his hand down summoning a small black bear with a green bandana on his head.

"Hey Tarou good to see you" he said to the small bear

"Hey Tobi what's up and where are we I don't think I have ever seen a house like this before" Tarou told Tobi

"I don't know where we are but I think we are in a different world and I need to see if you are able to get to my wife and tell her what's going on?" He asked Tarou

_**Skip 4 months later**_

He and his wife Sakura Uzumaki- Senju had moved into the house that he teleported into only months ago. He learned the only way you can open the portal is by summon, have someone on both sides know the technique to do the teleportation Justus at the same time or by doing it by accident like he did his first time, which he got a beating by his wife later for doing the jutsu without anyone there to watch over.

Well after teaching his brother the jutsu he went to this new world multiple times to see what it had to offer and learned many things. While this world had advance technology they didn't know what chakra was? They had wars but mostly everyone was safe it was peaceful. He didn't have any money in this world but learned they used gold that could be transferred into money they could use, and he had plenty of gold that was taken during the war; even though he and his brother tried to give it to the people they wouldn't accept.

When he found out his wife was pregnant, he grew worry for her safety since there were so many people who wanted him dead, he had spent many months before looking for a place to keep them safe, and when he found this world he knew it would be perfect since nobody knew how to get here and he had no enemies here. So when they moved here they had to be able to fit in here so they changed their name to Evan and he easily changed his appearance using a **Henge **to change his hair to brown hair and green eyes like his wife. His wife didn't need to change her appearance she would be able to blend into this world but still have an unnatural beauty with her red hair and bright green eyes. They were able to make false identities for themselves by using simple Genjutsu on certain people.

On January 30th 1960 we had a baby girl who we had in this new world. We named her Lily Senju Evens, but we had it put into the records back in the village she was born and her name was only Lily Senju. We couldn't pick a name from our home land because I would rise to many questions of where we came from.

_**Skip 11 years later**_

Tobi was enjoying his life for the most part, he had the love of his life and his beautiful daughter in a safe place, he still went back to the village to train his team and do missions. During those years he started teaching Lily how to use chakra, but found out she didn't have very much but she was putting so much effort in her practice she became very skilled in genjutsu. It was strange tho, she had very little chakra but she did things that should be impossible like, making object float to her, change the color of her clothes and it wasn't like a henge no the were really that color.

It was the summer after her 11th birthday did we learn what that power was. It was a July morning when we heard a knock at our door and a women named Minerva McGonagall explained that lily was a witch and she could do magic. Together we learned about magic while it wasn't as strong as chakra it could do things that chakra couldn't ever possibly do.

_**Skip 7 years**_

Lily became a beautiful amazing witch and met a great man. Funny thing is that she may not even know why she is attracted to him is because he seems to be a little shinobi in himself he is cunning, smart, brave and powerful. If was born in the shinobi world he would have been a natural shinobi.

After their graduation we told Lily to bring James home and tell him he can bring one friend. When Lily, James and James's friend Sirius Black came to the house we told them our story about who we are and where we come from. They also told them that they were going back after Lily and James wedding. So for the rest of the night he taught the summoning of one of his bears that can open the portal. After the wedding that was the last time they heard from their daughter, because Dumbledore told them they had to go into hiding and both Lily and James believe that Dumbledore could protect them.

_**End Flashback**_

"You see after that we hid the scroll in Godric's Hallow in your room. When Voldemort came your parents were probably trying to activate the scroll but Voldemort was too quick and killed them. I don't know how you survive but I'm glad you did, and just telling you if you want this it's a one way since I'm the only one on this side that knows how to open the portal and if you go ill have to go since I am a wanted man" Sirius told him.

He couldn't believe it he had family, something he always wanted. Sure he had his aunt, uncle and cousin but he didn't count them since they were so cruel and abused him, but what about his friends and learning magic.

"Sirius what will happen to my friends and what about me learning magic" he asked Sirius

"Well I don't know how to tell you this Harry but your friends aren't really your friends. When I went into Gryffindors room I heard about how Dumbledore was paying Ron and Ginny to spy on you and told Hermione that they would kick her out of school if she didn't report about and Dumbledore has been manipulating you since your birth, I mean really he put you with a family that's not even your really family all he did was change their memory to think they were your family and they hate you." Sirius ranted, while he was confused and hurt about what Sirius had just told him. Everything in his life had been a lie, nothing was true. Well fuck all this he wasn't going to stay because of Dumblefuck.

"Sirius lets go." he told his godfather in a monotone.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked him, he nodded his head to Sirius.

"Well let's go! O yeah we may change in age but I'm not sure" Sirius told him with a grin.

"Wait what!" It was too late Sirius had already thrown his hand on the seal activating in and they were on their way to Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2 journey to the new world

**Chapter 2**

The next thing they knew was both of them falling through a hole. At first it was pitch black but as they went fell further into the hole, they saw what looked like an opening coming up. As soon as they came through the hole it felt like there was no gravity. The place was like a bunch of boxes everywhere that could range from the size of bowling ball to the size of skyscrapers.

Harry looked over to Sirius and tried to talk but no words came out. _"What the fuck is wrong, why cant I speak_?" Harry thought. _"Harry! Why do you have to yell I'm right here_" Sirius thought and meant to say but he realized that harry didn't move his lips."_Harry we can only speak through thought in here_." Sirius thought to Harry. "_Where are we Sirius?_" Harry thought._"I don't know your grandfather never mentioned anything about this_" Sirius told him.

Suddenly another portal opened and sucked both of them through. Only this portal they went through hurt like hell. It felt like there whole body was filled with magma**(Magic)**. This went on for a full minute, but it felt like a hour to them. Then all time seemed stop as it felt like all of the burning moved to right below there hearts and then it was gone. It then suddenly like there bodies were being filled with cold water (Chakra). While it felt like Sirius was sprayed with a hose, it felt for Harry like a whole ocean was dropped onto him. It was so bad that he felt like he was drowning. Then the feeling just disappeared and they both felt like normal. They both finally got a look at what was around them and saw all of the colors. Every color known to man and many other that neither knew of.

It was after a minute that Harry started to feel another strange feeling but this time it was coming from his head and the feeling was more of a pulling feeling then a burning. It was then that he let out a piercing scream because it felt like something was crawling out of his skull.

Sirius quickly looked over and saw Harry screaming, he tried to ask him what was wrong but Harry's scream was so loud that it block out Sirius voice. It shouldn't have been possible for someone to completely block out another voice without magic. The he saw it some kind of black ink looking stuff started to seep out of Harry's scar and then floated and drifted into the colors until there was none left, but Harry was still screaming. All of a sudden a stream of the colors started to shoot into Harry's scar. Harry then started to trash and flair around until the stream stopped. Then Harry's body went still he went completely still and he started to drift away from Sirius. Sirius tried to grab Harry's body but Harry slipped into the colors and was lost. Sirius then fell into a bright light himself and then his body slam onto a floor. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a desk and a man with a red and white hat.

-scene change-

After Harry got suck into the colors, when he woke up Harry found himself laying in a field that was near a small pond. He looked around at the area and saw he was also near a huge forest. It was like nothing he had ever seen before because the trees were 10 times bigger. Harry then realized that his hands and body were a lot smaller then before. He ran over to the lake and saw he looked to be only 8 years old. "_Well Sirius did tall me that he thought id be younger but this is crazy_" Harry mused to himself.

**BAM! **A huge tree fell in front of him.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come!" yelled a girl with blonde hair that was in a pig tail.


End file.
